ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Beskha
Beskha, also known as The Basilisk, is a main character and a sellsword currently located in Meereen, Essos. She is shown to be working with Asher Forrester. Character Beskha is a sellsword native to Meereen, but has no permanent home, instead opting to travel Essos. She was born in Meereen, taken from her parents by slave master Dezhor zo Raza at age three and was forced to fight by age seven. She became well-versed in combat, and she used this to her advantage once she escaped the pits and struck out on her own. She met Asher at some point after his exile, and the two had been travelling together for four years. In terms of personality, Beskha is known for her skepticism and quick temper, though she does possess a cool side when in a calm atmosphere that allows her to be more humorous, particularly around her travelling companions. Game Of Thrones "The Lost Lords" Beskha first appears as Asher enters an abandoned tavern. She tells him his ale's getting warm, and the two of them share a drink. They are holding a fat man captive behind the bar counter and Asher suggests the payment for the captive is enough to afford passage back to Westeros, Ironrath, and his family. Their drinking is interrupted by the Lost Legion who storms in and demands where the captive is. The Lost Legion gives Asher and Beskha four hundred dragons. Tazal, the leader of the Lost Legion, hears the captive making noises and walks over to slit the captive's throat. Attempting to frame Asher and Beskha for the man's death, a fight breaks out between the sellswords. Beskha and Asher emerge victorious after a struggle, and Tazal's hand is cut off. If Asher does not decide whether to kill or spare Tazal, Beskha will stab him in the heart. More Lost Legion soldiers arrive and get the upper hand, but Malcolm Branfield, Asher's maternal uncle, saves Asher from getting killed by a Lost Legion soldier. The three escape the tavern, and Malcolm then tells Asher that he has come to bring Asher home to Ironrath. Later, Asher, Beskha and Malcolm continue to sneak through Yunkai, hoping to escape the Lost Legion's pursuit and head towards Mereen. Beskha reveals that she has unfinished business in Mereen, but decides to travel with Asher regardless. More Lost Legion men show up and the three are forced to hide. When one of the Lost Legion men almost uncovers their hiding spot, Malcolm is fearful, while Beskha decides to kill the man. Asher will either stop her from doing so or kill the man himself. Safe from harm, the three of them leave Yunkai and are briefly seen running from the city later in the episode. "The Sword in the Darkness" The episode begins with Asher, Malcolm and Beskha continuing on their journey to Meereen. They reach a dead end and try to find a way out. Malcolm demonstrates a strong knowledge of the area's geography and suggests a cave may be nearby, carved out by underground streams. Sure enough, Asher finds an opening to a cave, but also finds that the Lost Legion members have caught up with them. The three of them escape into the tunnel. Asher looks for a way out while Malcolm and Beskha fight off the Lost Legion. A three-way battle ensues among Asher's group, the Lost Legion, and a threatening-looking dragon later known as Drogon that had emerged from inside the cave. A little while later, Malcolm, subsequently attacked by two members of the Lost Legion, is speared in the leg by one of the two. On the other hand, Beska, attempting to fend off Drogon, is faced with the menacing dragon opening its mouth threateningly. Asher is given the choice to save either Malcolm or Beskha from their situations. If Malcolm is saved: Drogon burns Beskha, but she claims that she is fine. Malcolm climbs out of the cave while Asher aids Beskha. Drogon swoops in for another attack, but the group escapes. In Meereen, Malcolm tells them that he will find Croft while Asher speaks with Beskha. He returns after their conversation and leads them to Croft, asking Asher and Beskha how well they know him. When they don't give a very assuring reply, he insists that he thought they were allies. Asher says that they are very good friends, but the first thing Croft does is punch him in the face. Croft's men pin Asher against the wall and Croft demands Asher has to pay him back by losing an eye, tongue or arm. Once Asher makes his decision or tells Croft to go fuck himself, Croft reveals that he is just kidding. From this scene, Malcolm remarks that Croft has an odd sense of humour. Croft then reveals that Drogon, one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, has gone missing. Asher reveals that he saw Drogon. He can either choose show Beskha's burns or Drogon's tooth to Croft as proof, then goes on to ask about recruiting some of his men. Croft schedules a time to speak with Daenerys about Drogon and saving House Forrester. Malcolm is last seen waiting outside of Daenerys's tent with Beskha and Croft. If Beskha is saved: Drogon burns Malcolm along with the Lost Legion members, but Malcolm insists he is fine. Beskha climbs out of the cave while Asher aids his uncle. Drogon swoops in for another attack, but the group escapes. In Mereen, Beskha tells them that she will find Croft while Asher speaks with Malcolm. Malcolm tells his nephew that choices define who he is, and suggests he should save family over friends. Asher can either agree and apologise, or refuse to be lectured. Beskha returns after their conversation and leads them to Croft, while Malcolm asks how well the two know him. When they don't give a very assuring reply, he insists that he thought they were allies. Asher says they are very good friends, but the first thing Croft does is punch him in the face. Croft's men pin Asher against the wall and Croft demands that Asher has to pay him back by losing an eye, tongue or arm. Once Asher makes his decision or tells Croft to go fuck himself, Croft reveals that he is just kidding. From this scene, Malcolm remarks that Croft has an odd sense of humour. Croft then reveals that Drogon, one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, has gone missing. Asher reveals that he saw Drogon. He can either choose to show Malcolm's burns or Drogon's tooth to Croft as proof, then goes on to ask about recruiting some of his men. Croft schedules a time to speak with Daenerys about Drogon and saving House Forrester. Malcolm is last seen waiting outside of Daenerys's tent with Beskha and Croft. "Sons of Winter" Asher reports to Daenerys that he had seen Drogon. At first, Daenerys does not believe him, as she states that many others have claimed to have seen Drogon. Asher can either show Beskha/Malcolm's burns or Drogon's tooth. Asher explains that he needs an army for his family, and as a test of his character, Daenerys allows Asher and Beskha join Croft and his men to liberate Mereen. She also demands that Malcolm stays behind with her. Beskha visibly shows reluctance about returning to Mereen during Asher and Daenerys' negotiation and voices her anger about it afterwards. Croft warns Asher not to 'fuck this up', then leaves to announce to his men that two more have been added to the mission. Later on, Beskha and Croft are found having a dispute, Beskha seemingly drunk. After Beskha punches Croft in the stomach, Croft tells Asher to deal with her. Beskha then attempts to punch Asher, and Asher can choose to fight back or refuse. After their dispute, she reveals that she was in fact a slave herself when she was a child, taken from her family at three years old by slave master Dezhor zo Raza. By age seven, he forced her to slaughter other children in the fighting pits, which eventually included one of her good friends. This had scarred Beskha for the rest of her life. A while after, Asher says goodbye to Malcolm and heads to the others to get ready for the mission. Croft, Beskha and Asher are assigned the east of Mereen. The three of them stealth through the alleyways of Mereen before Beskha sees a slave being brutally beaten by two men. Once the men run off, Beskha goes over to the slave and asks what they did to him. The slave says that the Mother of Dragons will come to liberate them. Beskha runs off, saying there's something she must do. Asher and Croft follow her, finding her throwing her former master outside and pointing a sword at him. Croft tells her that she needs to keep him alive so he can be given a fair trial at the judgement of the Khaleesi. Asher can choose to kill the Master himself, stop Beskha from doing so or let Beskha kill her master. Croft, Asher and Beskha then plan out how to take out the guards. After Beskha and Asher take the two in the front, they move forward, and Asher can choose to use the crossbow or approach the guards and let Croft use the crossbow. They proceed, and Asher and Beskha climb over a few rocks while Croft stands guard. Asher and Beskha then split up and go around a house to take out a few guards. Asher then can stick to Croft's plan or rush the few guards guarding the Harpy. Either way, the guards are alerted and try to light the torch to signal danger. Asher must use his axe to stop the fuse, but must reclaim it once a guard climbs ontop of the Harpy to complete the lighting of the beacon. Asher breaks the right side of the Harpy off, with the guard falling off. Successfully finishing their job, the three rejoice. "A Nest of Vipers" Beskha, Asher and Croft report to Daenerys Targaryen about the mission. The dragon queen asks if there was any problem. Depending on whether Asher followed Croft's orders, did or did not allow Beskha to kill Dezhor, or killed Dezhor himself, Daenerys will or will not offer Asher gold. If Asher followed Croft's orders, Daenerys is pleased and will present Asher with a chest of gold. If he or Beskha killed Dezhor and Asher does not tell Daenerys of Beskha's slave history, Daenerys will be disappointed and will not reward Asher with gold. However, if he or Beskha killed Dezhor but Asher reveals Beskha's slave history to Daenerys, she will express her sympathies to Beskha and ultimately present Asher with a chest of gold. Beskha, however, will be disappointed in Asher for revealing her secret. The three leave the tent and start to discuss gathering pit fighters as sellswords in Mereen, now that it was free from slavery. Beskha warns Asher about Mereen's traditions, that although one pit fighter could account for ten sellswords, killing is merely a sport to them. Beskha emphasizes the risk of gathering an army there. However, Asher insists, so Beskha follows him regardless. In Mereen, Beskha reencounters The Beast and Amaya who bitterly accuse Beskha for escaping and abandoning the rest of the slaves. After arguing that the slaves are free and can join war, Asher volunteers to fight against Bloodsong in the fighting pit for sellswords, while Beskha and everyone else watch them in the stands. At the end of the fight, Asher can choose to kill or spare Bloodsong. Either way, Asher will succeed to gain favor of the crowd and gathers a good group of pit fighters. Beskha and Asher leave Malcom behind with Daenerys and set out to Westeros on sea within a few weeks. Beskha and Asher make it to Westeros with their sellswords and reunite with Asher's older brother, Rodrik. But while preparing for war, Beskha, Amaya and some sellswords go beyond the gate before it is abruptly shut by a Whitehill soldier, a gesture that commences Gryff Whitehill's sudden ambush. With Asher stuck inside the port, Beskha attempts to go back in, but to no avail. After The Beast is killed while trying to reopen the tightly shut gate, Asher and Rodrik try to reopen it, but both realize one of the them has to stay behind for the other to pass through. If Asher stays behind, Beskha desperately pleas for him not to leave her, saying that she came to Ironrath for him and that they should fight along side each other. But realizing the inevitability the situation, she reluctantly backs away and yells for Asher to 'rip Whitehills' fucking hearts out'. If Rodrik stays behind, Beskha will watch Asher, upset for him that he had to leave his brother. She then leaves on foot and set out for war with either Asher or Rodrik. "The Ice Dragon" If Asher had perished during the Whitehill Ambush at the Harbor, Beskha is left bitter and saddened by his sacrifice and openly shows distrust towards Rodrik while mentioning that all Asher wanted was to return to Westeros. Beskha is also present during the Whitehills' arrival at Ironrath, where she and the rest of House Forrester witness Ryon hold Asher's severed head. During the raid on the Whitehills' encampment, Beskha and Rodrik cooperate in attempting to save Ryon from the Whitehills and are given the opportunity to slay either Lord Whitehill or Gryff. If Gryff was the intended target to kill, Beskha would openly show disdain for Rodrik's decision to lose the opportunity to kill Ludd and would help rescue Ryon from Gryff's captivity. However, if the player had chosen Ludd as the intended target, Beskha would only slaughter Lord Whitehill's men, while Rodrik would behead him. Regardless of the choice, Beskha fails to return to the agreed meeting point after the raid and is left on her own. If Asher survived the ambush, Beskha helps take down some of the Whitehill soldiers they encountered at the harbour and afterwards expresses regret to Asher that she never had chance to get to know Rodrik. They travel back to Ironrath and Beskha watches as Asher is named the new Lord of House Forrester. Lord Whitehill arrives and offers to let the Forresters surrender and marry Asher to Gwyn, but Beskha advises Asher not to go through with it. When the Forresters decide to let Ludd think he's won and invite him into Ironrath so they can kill him, Lady Forrester argues against the Sentinel's suggestion that they ambush him using the pit fighters, so Beskha suggests poisoning his wine instead. It is up to the player whether or not they use Beskha's plan or the Sentinel's. After the decision is made, Asher requests that Beskha ensures Ryon's safety while the attempt on Ludd's life is made. Later, when Gwyn Whitehill arrives ahead of the rest of the Whitehills, Beskha says that it is a tactical decision on Ludd's part and tells Asher not to let Gwyn give him doubts about the plan. After Asher makes his decision on whether to carry on with the plan or call it off, the rest of the Whitehills arrive and Beskha seats herself opposite Ryon. When foulplay on the Forrester's part is exposed, she protects Ryon from a Whitehill soldier who attempts to kill him in retaliation and presumably escorts him safely out of Ironrath. Beskha makes one final appearance in the epilogue, where she is seen riding on horseback and escorting Ryon to safety, after Rodrik or Asher (severely wounded, but still alive) escaped from the Battle of Ironrath. Killed Victims * Numerous People * Dezhor zo Raza (Determinant) * Tazal (Determinant) * Numerous Lost Legion men * Several unnamed guards Non-Canon Deaths If Asher fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Beskha to die. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. Asher will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Beskha can die. "The Sword in the Darkness" TSitD Beskha Death.png|Burned to death by Drogon. Relationships Asher Forrester It is clear that they have a good, working relationship and a positive friendship. Asher fully trusts Beskha to have his back and treats her like family, and Beskha considers Asher like a brother to her, as she constantly refers to him as "little brother". If the player chooses for Asher stay behind the gate, Beskha is devastated and considerably distressed to see him leave her. Malcolm Branfield Malcolm and Beskha seem to have a quite stern relationship, but they managed to trust each other gradually. Ryon Forrester Ryon and Beskha seem to have a positive relationship since Beskha saved Ryon from the Whitehills. Rodrik Forrester Rodrik and Beskha have a positive relationship that is completely determinant, since they both lost Asher and understand how the other feels about their loss. Appearances References Category:Sellswords Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Alive